


Tidal wave

by bennys_cologne, Lanceless



Series: TWD mermaid AU [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Cute, Drama, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Graphic descriptions of violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, alternative universe, mermaid! Eric, mermaid! Glenn, mermaid! Tara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceless/pseuds/Lanceless
Summary: Mermaid Eric falls in love with human Aaron. Lots of fluff involved in it. But also a lot of drama...
“We need to take him to the-...” He couldn´t finish the sentence, because suddenly all the blood in his veins seemed to froze.Daryl pointed to the man´s legs. Or what should have been his legs. Instead, there was a gold-ish, orange, tail attached to the man, fishlike scales spread  all over it, the same ones they had found earlier on the beach, Aaron noticed. “Please don´t hurt me.” He pleaded. “This is not how I want to die.” Daryl and Aaron exchanged another look.“We won´t. I promise.” The brunette said as he carefully rubbed Eric´s shoulder. “We´re gonna get you somewhere safe, okay?” The mermaid nodded slowly. His movements became slower, as all the adrenaline faded from his body. “Everything is fine.” Aaron reassured him. “B-But why are you so nice to me?” Eric asked confused.“Because it´s the right thing to do.” Aaron said loudly and then in a much quieter voice. “Daryl, can you please get the car?” The redneck nodded wordless and walked away, leaving the two alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is our first TWD fanfic we post on here, so please show some mercy. Neither of us is a native speaker so please correct us if we do some major mistakes! What else can we say? We both love TWD and Aaric, so if you like this fanfic, show it some love and help us continue!!!
> 
> Lots of love, Kingsmankaiju and Lanceless

Aaron closed his eyes and inhaled the salty air of the ocean. When he opened his eyes again, he could see seagulls flying through the air. They screamed above his head and their white and grey feathers stood out of the blue sky. Not a single cloud could be seen today. The past few days, a raging storm had held the whole coast in its tight grasp, leaving lots of flooded basements and a few mildly damaged backyards, it had been the reason his flight from Africa back home had been delayed. Luckily, nobody got hurt during the storm, and so he and Daryl had decided to drive down to the coast and have a quick look. And with ‘him and Daryl’, he meaned mostly Daryl. The older man was currently a few feet away from Aaron and inspected the ground.

Aaron pulled a face. He was pretty sure Daryl wanted to take a few fishes, that had been inadvertently been washed up in the small bay, the two man where currently standing in, home with him to cook them. The curly haired man shook his head and walked over to Daryl, who was still inspecting the beach. Hell knew how he and the redneck had befriended each other. When he looked back at it, Aaron couldn´t even remember how it started. One day, they would just start talking to each other; Aaron invited Daryl over for a beer, and vice versa, although he rarely was inside Daryl´s house. They sat on the porch and looked out into the woods. Occasionally Aaron would imagine how it would be if the two men would be the only people alive, living in Daryl´s cabin and hunting for food. He smiled at that silly thought.

Sometimes, they did went out into the woods. Aaron helped Daryl hunting. Although HE never harmed any of the animals, his task was to look out for anything that moved. It was more like a concerned hen looking after it´s chick. But that was simply how things were.

“Look at that.” Daryl pointed on the ground. The beach here looked strange. Like something big had scrapped against it and took half the sand and small stones that had previously laid there with it, it reminded him vaguely of whales stranding on the beach. Aaron frowned, following the mark on the ground with his eyes. Scales lay here and there. They looked like fish scales, only that he had never seen a fish with such vibrant colours on it. He shot Daryl a confused look. The redneck returned the look, shaking his head slightly. “What the fuck?” he asked more to himself and began to walk in a fast pace, following the trail on the ground. Aaron had to run to follow him as they made their way further down the beach.

A small pile of dirt was laying right in front of them, where the marks suddenly ended, all covered in seaweed and mud. Daryl approached it slowly, Aaron following right behind him. _“Oh god.”_ Was all Aaron could say as he spotted the body lying on the ground, not moving. At first, he was too shocked to move, his first thought was that the storm had actually cost a humans life and that they had just discovered a dead body. Aaron knelt down beside the man, carefully feeling for a pulse. And only then the brunet men realized the stranger in front of him wasn´t wearing a shirt or a jacket or anything else to cover himself up. The strangers pale skin was covered in dirt and sand, with a few blossoming bruises on his chest and arms. _God, he must be freezing!_

He couldn´t help the sob that escaped his lips when he felt a steady beating. “We need to take him to the-...” He couldn´t finish the sentence, because suddenly all the blood in his veins seemed to froze.

Daryl pointed to the man´s legs. Or what should have been his legs. Instead, there was a gold-ish, orange, tail attached to the man, fishlike scales spread all over it, the same ones they had found earlier on the beach, Aaron noticed. It looked like one of those mermaid tails people ordered online to make aesthetic pics for their Instagram or shit, only that this one was real, because fake ones surely did not bleed, or were made out of actual flesh!

Aarons head spun, he felt dizzy. _This couldn´t be true! Mermaids weren´t real!_ Daryl was thinking more rational and carefully shock the man´s shoulder, because he wanted an explanation to all of this. The man...mermaid? Stirred beneath them, his head rolled from one side to another before he opened his eyes, blinking rapidly against the bright sun that shone right into his face. His brown eyes fell on Aaron and for a short moment, everything came to a halt as the brunette felt a warmness spreading in his belly.  
Then the moment was over and the man was buckling over, coughing, while what looked like half the fucking ocean escaped his lips and flooded the sand next to them. While Daryl took a step back, Aaron hunched closer, rubbing the strangers back.

A shiver ran up Aaron´s spine when his hand connected with the ice cold flesh. He needs to get a jacket! Aaron thought and took off his warm, dark blue parka and slowly placed it over the stranger’s slim shoulders.

The red haired man looked at him with fear in his eyes but once his skin was being covered with something he seemed to relax into the warmth and gave Aaron a shy smile, his chest still heaving from all the coughing.  
“Thanks.” He croaked and somehow this amazed Aaron the most, the fact that this mystical creature was being able to speak to him and decided to do it. He felt like he was not worth hearing this melodically voice.

“Hey look, ´m not sure what the fuck is going on, but you can´t stay here.” Daryl suddenly said after he found his voice again. The merman seemed to understand, but remained silent. Only when Daryl hunched down at his side, he flinched slightly and shook his head forcefully. “NO!” he almost screamed when Daryl touched his injured tail. “Daryl! Leave him alone!” Aaron snapped at his redneck friend. The merman had flopped backwards right into Aaron colliding with his broad chest. “That´s it. I´m calling Rick.” Their friend was a pretty popular sheriff from a neighbour town. Sometimes the three would go hunting together, or have a beer or two.

Ricks son Carl loved to spend time in the woods with Daryl, who taught him how to hunt with a crossbow, despite his father´s concerns. They could trust him. Aaron considered calling Rick and took out his phone, before he could stop himself; he quickly took a picture of the man´s ‘tail’ as a proof if Rick wouldn´t believe him. Then he tipped in the number with shaking fingers, but stopped himself at the sight of Eric with tears streaming down his cheeks.

He looked right into Aaron´s steel blue eyes. “Don´t. Please don´t take me away.” The stranger pleaded and rested his hands on Aaron’s chest softly.

Daryl and Aaron exchanged a glance. The phone glid through his hands and fell in the sand unnoticed.

Aaron cleared his throat and gently took the merman´s hands in his own while he gently pushed him away from his body. “Listen, we don´t want to hurt you. But you have some wounds and we need to check if you are okay.” The unknown man shook his head delicately but did not push away when Aaron moved to his tail and examined the scratches.

He hissed in pain when Aaron´s fingers touched one of the deeper cuts. “Sorry.” The brunet man apologized embarrassed. “´S something broken?” Daryl asked from behind them. He had started to pile up some driftwood to make a small fire, which hopefully would warm their new found friend.

Aaron gingerly lifted the merman´s tail. “I don´t think so. I mean, I have never met any mermaids but I think if something was broken there would be more of a swell on the particular spot.” He applied pressure to a small bump on the fin making the inhuman creature wince in pain, but when he moved to stop, the ginger haired critter shook his head in disagree and pointed at another part of his tail. The scales on this part were scratched off forcefully but what concerned Aaron more was all the dirt which had gathered in the wound.

“Daryl? Do you have a tissue? I need to take out the dirt of the scratch.”

Daryl moved to the brunet man and ripped a stripe of his shirt out, holding it to Aaron. “Oh Daryl. You didn´t had to do this!” He said disagreeing. Daryl grunted and shrugged his shoulders. “He needs it.” The redneck muttered under his breath.  
The fire was slowly cracking away nice and warmly as both man lifted the merman carefully up and placed him next to it. In his whole life Aaron had never seen someone so interested in fire. The merman wouldn´t stop staring into it for a moment he seemed to consider touching it. His hand lifting, before he decided against it.

“We- uhm... I think we haven´t properly introduced us.” Aaron pointed out. “I´m Aaron and the grumpy looking man is Daryl.” The redneck glanced at the two men with a death stare but Aaron knew exactly how softly the scruffy man actually was beneath the layer of dirt and unkempt hair.

The merman pointed at himself. “My name is Eric.” He spoke softly, his gaze still fixed on the fire in front of him.

They sat in silence. Aaron´s mind was blank. He felt like in a dream. The sound of the shore was the only thing he could hear other then the loud rushing of his blood in his ears.

Then, after what felt like hours, Eric lifted his head from the fire and looked at both men. He must have had a terrible thought about why they were so nice to him. It broke Aaron´s heart to see so much hurt in such pretty eyes. “Please don´t hurt me.” He pleaded. “This is not how I want to die.” Daryl and Aaron exchanged another look.

“We won´t. I promise.” The brunette said as he carefully rubbed Eric´s shoulder. “We´re gonna get you somewhere safe, okay?” The mermaid nodded slowly. His movements became slower, as all the adrenaline faded from his body. “Everything is fine.” Aaron reassured him. “B-But why are you so nice to me?” Eric asked confused.

“Because it´s the right thing to do.” Aaron said loudly and then in a much quieter voice. “Daryl, can you please get the car?” The redneck nodded wordless and walked away, leaving the two alone.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The ride back was quiet. Eric must have fallen asleep from exhaustion, his pale chest rising and falling gently with every breath. He was still wearing Aaron´s jacket but the front was open, exposing his dirty skin.

Aaron frowned at the sight and turned on the heater in his SUV. “Aaron, listen.” Daryl murmured quietly, as to not wake their new friend. “I know yer want to help that guy. But that is some weird shit we shouldn´t get involved.” The unkempt man looked at the merman in disbelief.

“What do you think I should do with him? I surly can´t flush him down the toilet and lord help me if I bring him to Sea World!” Aaron whispered outraged. “Jeez. ´m just sayin. If we know ´bout him then who else might too?” Daryl explained. “No one. We were alone at the beach. If you didn´t told anyone while getting the car...” He felt bad for accusing his friend of such things; he knew that Daryl would never do such a thing. “Hey listen, I´m sorry for saying that. I know you are a loyal friend and that I can trust you.”  
Daryl shrugged his shoulders and grunted. “´s okay man. ´M just thinkin this ain´t right.” Aaron sighed heavily. “I know.”

The sun was about to set when they finally pulled up in front of Daryl´s cabin. “Home sweet home.” The man mumbled while taking a cigarette out of his pocket. The place was dark. Nobody else lived here with him, since Daryl´s brother Merle had died in a car accident a few years ago. Daryl never talked about Merle. Aaron knew why. He had seen all the empty bottles of beer and even a few packs of cocaine pocking out of the stash of Merle´s things when they had thrown it out together. Maybe that was one of the reasons the two men became such good friends. Because they shared a similar back-story. He knew that Daryl had been abused as a child, and surely even as a teen, even if they had never talked about it. He had noticed it on the other man´s behaviour. It was too similar to his own.

“If you need anything call me. Or Rick.” He said to Aaron and looked at Eric one last time in disbelieve. “What the heck man...” He mumbled as he closed the door. Aaron waited until he had stepped through the front door before he turned the car and drove off again.

The way to Aaron’s own house took them out of the woods again and back to the Oceanside. The brunet man had a house outside the town, with no neighbours who could sneak into his business. That´s the way he always wanted it, especially if he decided to took a man with him for the night; picking him up from a bar in another town. Always be careful in this city. They may be a mile away but as soon as they thought you were hiding something the neighbours were all over your place like a fucking news reporter team waiting to get their new big story.

He turned around to Eric; the red haired man seemed much smaller than before, the big blanket his tail was wrapped up in seemed to swallow him up.

He stopped the engine and got out of the car to get Eric. He shook the man´s shoulders tenderly. “Hey, we´re at my place.” He announce to the merman and wrapped his arm around his neck and moved the other one to his fishtail but was shocked to discover that two perfectly normal human legs were in its place now.

“Your tail....”He said shocked. Eric´s eyes widened in shock. “It worked!” He whispered to himself, clasping a hand against his mouth.

“What? What worked?” Aaron asked curious. Eric looked away shy and didn´t answered. “It´s okay, you don´t need to answer me.” The brunet man said and carried the merman without a tail in his house bridal style.  
“You must be hungry. What do you want to eat?” Aaron quizzed his guest as he sat him down at the kitchen table. He moved to the fridge, rummaging through the drawers. Since he had just came back from a mission with the NGO three days ago, there wasn´t much in it he could use to make a proper four star menu.

“I uh...” The merman stammered and looked undecided. “I have spaghetti. Do you like spaghetti?”

His guest´s chocolate brown eyes glanced at him wide and undecided until he finally said: “I don´t know.” in a hushed voice.

Aaron had the urge to slap himself in the face. Of course he didn´t knew any of the foods here. “How about I make some and you decide if you like them or not.” Eric nodded happily. “Oh please, could you do that.”

They sat in silence while the water blubbered and the pasta sauce slowly began to spread its incredible good smell in the room. When they finally had their plates in front of them Aaron cleared his throat. “So, how do you like it?” Eric gave him a big smile and shovelled another fork full of noodles into his mouth. He seemed to copy Aaron´s behaviour since he had his napkin folded neatly in his lap, just like Aaron did and the hand he did not use was resting neatly next to the plate.  
When he had eaten everything up he finally gave his host his review. “It was incredibly delicious. Thank you.”

Aaron felt relieved at these words. Outside the night was settling in and the room was lit by the lights and a candle sitting in front of the pair. It looked almost like the two were on a date. Aaron thought.

“Why is your tail suddenly gone?”The curly haired man asked again. Eric´s face fell again. His hands toying with the knife before him. “You will think it´s silly.” The merman said. “I would never, I promise.” Aaron answered.

“I wanted to go to the human world to find my true love.” The ginger critter announced. “We are a small group back where I come from, we all know each other. And almost everyone has found their counterpart by now. Everybody, except me. I searched so long, I almost gave up the hope, something must be wrong with me, why else should nobody want to mate with me.” Aaron could feel his cheeks heating up. “But then I found out about your human world, because Maggie is also a human and she and Glenn fell in love...” He stumbled over his words, the food and everything else long forgotten. “So I asked a magician to give me legs and your tongue to look for my soul mate up here.” Aaron felt his heart hurt in his chest at the sadness in Eric´s words.

And he too knew the feeling. Most guys he hooked up with just wanted him for the sex. And if they choosed to stay the relationship just did not work out.

He placed a hand over Eric´s. “It´s not silly if you want to find true love.” The merman looked him into the steel blue eyes and a small smile spread across his face.

The moment seemed to stretch and his heartbeat quickened the more he looked into that beautiful face. Then he seemed to remember who, or better what was sitting in front of him.”So, uh, I take the couch for tonight, so you can take my bed.” He announced, breaking the spell they had seemed to stand under.

Eric looked befuddled at him. “What´s that?” Again, Aaron mentally slapped himself. He needed t stop making so dumb mistakes. “It´s where we humans sleep in.” The taller man explained. Eric´s eyes sparkled. “Oh. So you don´t sleep on the floor?”  
“No. We don´t.” Aaron simply said, because he couldn´t find any other words.

Five minutes later and he had laid out some night clothes for Eric. The merman was fascinated in Aaron´s furniture and all the small knick-knacks. He held a photo frame up. In it was a picture of Aaron, together with some people he had met in Africa.  
The brunette felt his stomach fluttering at the sight. He knew it was wrong. But he already cared for the pretty ginger.

“Who are these people?” Eric asked and pointed at the people in the photo he held up. “I met them in Africa.” He explained to the other male. “Is it far away from here?” Eric asked with his eyes opened wide. Aaron could easily imagine that the merman hasn´t seen much of the world around him. “Yeah. I had to fly there...” He started but was cut off from Eric who almost shouted at him _“YOU CAN FLY?”_ Aaron gestured the other man to keep his voice down. It was pretty late and he was sure some of his neighbours would e able to hear him no matter how far away they were.

“No, it...uh... we humans use something we call ‘airplane’ to get to faraway places. It flies and we just sit in it while it...well, flies us there.”

Eric nodded and looked at the next picture. Sadness and guilt flooded Aaron´s mind as he saw himself and his ex partner arm in arm smiling at them.

They had went on three missions together, all of them while deeply in love with each other. But one day, Aaron had to discover that his feeling just weren´t the same anymore. Things he used to love of his partner, suddenly annoyed him and when he spotted him in a bar making out with another guy, that had been it. For a long time, the brunette hadn´t dared to let anyone come close.

He went on the last NGO mission alone; his ex-partner lived somewhere in Seattle now and it still hurted Aaron seeing his face. God, he wanted to throw that damn picture out of the next window.  
“Is he from Africa too?” Eric questioned him and Aaron shook his head. “No, but he is somewhere else too.” He said coldly.

Eric yawned tiredly and the curly haired man decided it was time to carry him upstairs. He had swapped the covers to something warmer and laid an extra set of blankets out on every side of the bed. Eric thanked him as he laid down. “Goodnight, Eric.” Aaron whished the ginger man before turning the lights off and making his way out.

When he turned in the door again, he could see that Eric had already drifted off to sleep.

Aaron went down the stairs once again and laid down on his couch. The blanket he had chosen for himself itched under his chin, but it was okay. “Jesus...” He whispered, still in disbelieve, before sleep took him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Aaron was woken up by a shrill scream and loud rumbling from upstairs. Those damned seagulls! They always sat on the roof of his house! He sighed and turned around, trying to get back to sleep. His hands came out from under the blanket to feel the empty side next to him, only to collide with the hard surface of his couch. For a moment, Aaron was confused and frowned, before remembering everything that happened the day before, and directly jumped off the couch, running up the stairs, only dressed in a pair of boxers.

“Eric! Eric is everything alright?” He asked worried and knocked on the door, but when nobody answered him, the brunette quickly swung the door open, expecting the worst, before storming into his own bedroom. Eric was lying on the floor, legs tangled in the sheets and rubbing his eyes tiredly. Aaron had to suppress a giggle at the sight. The merman noticed him and motioned him to come closer with a shy smile on his lips. Aaron nodded and helped the ginger man carefully back onto the bed.

“Thanks Aaron.” Eric beamed. Aaron waved him off. “’S alright. We all fell out of our beds at least once. But, are you sure you´re alright?” The ginger nodded. “Well then, what would you like f-...” He stopped himself before he could go on, this time he wouldn’t make a fool out of himself. “You know what? I´ll just make you something to eat and you can eat it in bed.” Eric´s eyes widened. “Can we eat more spaghetti?” The curly haired laughed. “You´re pretty spoiled already.”

Eric stretched his whole body before answering. “That´s only because YOU decided to spoil me.”

“I´m sorry, but we usually don´t eat dinner at breakfast.” Eric looked a bit disappointed. “Don´t worry, I´m sure you´ll love what else I have for you.”

He walked into the kitchen and prepared some toast and scrambled eggs, plus two stripes of bacon for both of them. He decided against making two mugs of coffee in fear how the merman might react to caffeine, and instead went for a strong herbal tea. For now, that should have been it. He doubted that Eric´s stomach would be able to hold much more, after all the stress he had been through in the past days. Besides, there wasn´t anything left to eat in his house anyway. “I need to get to the store.” Aaron mumbled to himself. Maybe he could ask Daryl to help him. The older man surely would give Aaron a few things, anything besides yesterday´s fish.

When he re-entered the room, the ginger man was wrapped up tightly in his blanket, so that only his ginger head pocket out. He had a book in his hands and carefully studied the cover. “Aaron, what is this?” He asked curiously and handed him the book over. Aaron´s eyes flew over the title. The little prince.

“It´s... it´s a book. You read it.” Eric took the book back in his hands and studied it once more. “There are stories inside. We read them to kids. You know, small humans, and sometimes we read them as adults too. They’re really entertaining.” The curly haired felt so dumb about his explanation, but Eric didn´t seemed to mind. His eyes had lit up like a Christmas tree. “Can you read to me?”

Aaron smiled down at him. “Move over.” He sat down next to Eric and opened the book. “Okay, chapter one...”

After a while, Aaron´s eyes drifted from the pages, to Eric´s face. The merman had fallen asleep, his ginger head slowly falling onto Aaron´s shoulder. The brunette felt a buzzing sensation under his skin, right where they where his bare skin met the merman´s warm forehead. For a moment he was tempted to press a feather light kiss in Eric´s hair. Then he shook his head. What had just come into him?

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Years earlier..._

_“You´ll never catch me!” Eric yelled as he swam through the thick sea weed that covered the ground for miles here. He ducked his head in the green weed to prevent being catched. Though he might have been a fast swimmer, he´d always get spotted first while hiding, thanks to his golden tail and ginger hair. They just reflected too much!_

_“Eric! Eric stop hiding! That´s not fair!” Tara yelled as she made her way towards him. “You swam too far out; we need to go back before anyone see´s us!” She turned her head, looking in all directions if anybody had noticed them out here. Her dark hair flew around her and it vaguely reminded him of a halo, making it hard for her to see anything._

_Eric sighed and swam out of his hiding place. “Don´t you ever wonder?” She turned her head and raised an eyebrow at him. “About what?” Eric turned back to where he came from. “About what´s lying out there?”_

_“A whole lot of trouble if we don´t get back?” She asked jokingly, but he could see it in her eyes, the same sparkle he had in his, to go out and explore the ocean, swim as wide as his fin would carry him. A last longing glance, and then they made their way back together, ignoring the desire to swim away._

_“Do you think Glenn will help us search for some shells?” Tara asked happily. “I had hoped to make Denise a bracelet as a present.” He nodded, only half listening. His thoughts were still out in the open sea. He dreamed of dark blue water, surrounding him for miles. “-...Eric? Did you hear me?” Tara asked, sounding mildly annoyed. Eric shook his head. “Uhm, sorry, I wasn´t listening.”_

_She punched his shoulder lightly and giggled. “What´s up with you these past days? I always catch you staring and you´re always deep in your thoughts when I try and talk to you.”_

_“Nothing.” Eric simply said. Tara groaned. “You know, some day, you´ll have to tell me. Oh look!” She waved into the distance. “There´s Denise! I gotta go! See ya!” And with that, she was gone, her dark blue tail fading into the water around them perfectly._   
_That night, Eric laid on his back, watching the cave´s roof he laid in and imagined the same thing he had earlier. Only this time, he wasn´t alone. In his thoughts, he chased after something. A creature he had seen once in the distance when his mother had taken him out to collect shells. When she had spotted the creature she fled with him and they hid under a big rock for most of the day. He had to promise her to never get near one of these creature´s, for they might kill him._

_But as he laid there, all he could think about was how it would be to be close to these creatures, to let his hands wander over their skin that had looked so much like his. Or to touch the two strange things attached to its bottom half. How could you swim without a tail? There were just so many questions on his mind._

_Little Eric was determined to find it out some day._

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Eric moaned sleepily and snuggled in deeper into the space between Aaron´s neck, inhaling the humans strange scent. Aaron had long stopped reading to him, the book laid on the ground, where it had fallen after the human had fallen asleep, his head falling back against the headboard.

Eric couldn´t resist and carefully cupped the brunette’s cheek. His slender finger´s touched Aaron´s lips tenderly, while mirroring the actions on himself. The human stirred in his sleep and Eric snapped his hand away in fear the human could awake every moment. But Aaron just seemed to snuggle into the pillow supporting his head even more.

Eric traced the bare skin in front of him; wondering if the other male felt it the same way he did.

Hs finger wandered downwards, feeling the slight stubble on the brunette´s chin. The merman hoped he would be able to grow a beard too one day.

He felt excitement in his chest when his hand wandered even further down, reaching Aaron´s chest. The human had his covered by a thin blanket, but Eric´s was naked and he took his time to feel everything. The way his and Aaron´s heart beat under his hands; how much he would have liked to undress the men in front of him. He wanted to see if he had a similar flat chest or if his was more muscular.

Sun light bathed their bodies and was painting them with lines of light, where the sun broke through the curtain.

All sound seemed to be erased while Eric continued his exploration. His finger grazed his right nipple and seemed to unleash a firework of lust inside Eric. It was the strangest feeling he had ever felt, his blood rushing through his veins in what seemed to be the speed of light while it gathered at one place. Eric felt light headed as he continued to stroke his hardening bud.

He felt Aaron´s nipple hardening too, under the cover of his blanket.

When he felt his erection growing he pulled away both hands fast, fearing he did something wrong. The fast movement awakened Aaron, whole rubbed his eyes while yawning. “I must have fallen asleep.” He murmured while removing the cover from his body. “Hey, you want to watch a bit TV? I have to make some phone calls.” Eric nodded shy, shame burning in his cheeks while his bulge shrank more and more, for what he was so thankful. He just hoped Aaron couldn´t see it remains while the stronger man carried the merman out of the bedroom and into the living room.

“We have to do some training on walking.” He remarked while settling the ginger men down. “Are you subtlety telling m I´m too heavy for you to carry?”

The brunette shook his head smiling. “Only if I continue to feed you so much spaghetti!” Eric sighed dramatically. “And here I thought you wouldn´t want me to starve!”

Aaron chuckled while he went to his parka, which had been placed over a chair yesterday and grabbed into the pocket, expecting his Smartphone to be in it. When he did not found it in his jacket he sweard while checking his house for it, all while Eric sat on the couch; looking nervously at the men. The ginger haired critter had no idea why Aaron was so confused and he felt unsecure. After all, this could have been a trap and he was just looking for a good knife to kill him with. “Aaron?” He piped anxious.

“Everything is alright. I just seem to have lost my mobile phone.” The inhuman creature didn´t knew what he was looking for but it seemed to be extremely important. “Look, I have to go looking for it at the beach. I will bring you to Daryl so that he can look after you for a bit, okay?”

Eric remained silent, so Aaron went over to him and held onto his slender shoulder. “Look, I know you´re still afraid and all of this seems new to you, but it´s really important.”

“Okay Aaron. I understand.” They quickly threw over some descend clothes and got into the car. Worry pooled in Aaron´s stomach as he thought of how important his phone was. “You stupid idiot...” He mumbled to himself, starting the engine.

Eric looked out of the passenger’s window like an exited dog. At least one of us is having fun, Aaron thought. Daryl didn’t seem to mind his new company, or at least he didn´t said a word. So Aaron thanked him and drove down to the same place he and the redneck had visited yesterday.

He was too late to see the dark figure standing on the beach, black leather boots pressing into the sand as he held his gaze to the ground, searching the bay. When he found what he was looking for, the figure smiled an evil smile before retreating back to his waiting car.

Instead Aaron found nothing and he couldn´t help the bad feeling he had about it...


End file.
